A New Emotion
by falln-angl
Summary: Life. Love. Loss.


**Title: **A New Emotion

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Life. Love. Loss.

**Type of fic: **Vignette

**Disclaimer: **All known entities are not mine. Most, if not all, will probably belong to Vince McMahon, WWE, and whoever else has rights to them.

**Distribution:** Random Thoughts (of course) and Tarnished Silver. If anyone else wants it, please just ask.

**Author's notes: **Ever been writing with a very clear ending in sight, but as you progress the story decides it wants to completely go a different direction? This is definitely one of those things. It was going to be sappy and mushy and happy and all that, because I _really_ wanted to write one of those with these two, and then… Yeah, this happened.

***

**A New Emotion**

Like a majority of the guys around here, I fell in lust almost the very same second I saw her. She was the very definition of blonde bombshell. A vision of a petite goddess.

I had walked into what I had believed to have been an empty locker room, and instead came face to face with an angel. A look of surprise had crossed her face when she saw me. She took several steps backwards, stumbling, and then falling on her butt.

I always tease her about having literally fallen in love with me.

And then I silently thank the Powers That Be that she fell into _my_ life. Before her I never appreciated how amazing and wonderful being alive can be. To live for her, because of her, and to know that she feels the same for me…

It's awe-inspiring.

For the longest time both of us denied what we felt for the other. She and I were both so young, so inexperienced. We were still searching for our own personal little niche in this big, bad world, trying to find our real selves. We should have realised that the "little niche" was big enough for two. We should have known that our place was beside each other. But we hadn't, and it was a long time before either of us became aware of it.

It took a near tragedy before I was finally able to admit even to myself that I loved her, that without her my existence had no meaning. The idea of having almost lost her, and never having told her that to one person in the world - to me - she was the universe, terrified me more than I thought possible.

Whenever I look at her, I know how truly fortunate I am. To be the recipient of the love she so willingly bestows upon me. To be the man who wishes her sweet dreams every night, and wakes to her smile every morning. To be the one always by her side no matter the circumstances. I know that for as long as I live my feelings for her will never change, will never diminish.

Never fade.

'Mr Hardy?'

I look up at the sound, standing immediately as I recognise the doctor. My heart begins to race as I notice that her face betrays no emotion. 'Yes?'

'Mr Hardy, I'm-'

'Stop,' I whisper. Because I know, the answer so clear in the catch of her breath. Because the nightmare has become reality and she is not here to comfort me. Not anymore.

Never again.

'Daddy?'

The small voice pains me. I gaze down at my three-year-old daughter. She looks so much like her mother that it hurts. I want to be strong for her, but find myself completely at loss for words.

'Can we go see the baby now?' she asks hopefully.

I turn back to the doctor, guilty at having forgotten the reason for being in hospital in the first place.

She offers me a smile tinged with sadness. 'You have a perfectly healthy son, Mr Hardy.'

'But my wife…?' I choke on the word, the memory of her radiant face as she spoke the words "I do" suddenly sears my mind.

'It was a particularly difficult delivery for her. There were complications, but we-'

'Is my Mommy okay?' my daughter interrupts the doctor.

The doctor hesitates in answering, and even I am reluctant to break my daughter's heart. 'How would you like meet your new brother?' I ask her instead.

A smile lights up her face. 'Really?'

I bend down, scooping her into my arms. I hold her tightly for a moment. Our little girl, and our baby boy. They are all I have now.

Without another word I follow the doctor to see my son.

*

_'Oh, wow! I'm so sorry, are you okay?'_

_'Ow…'_

_'I am so sorry! Here, let me help you up.'_

_'Thank you. At least this will be a memorable meeting of sorts, huh?'_

_'Who can ever forget a girl falling for you?'_

_'Literally.'_

_'Exactly. I'm Jeff, by the way. Jeff Hardy.'_

_'It's nice to finally meet someone friendly. I'm Trish. Trish Stratus.'_

**end.**


End file.
